


Monkey See, Monkey Do

by K1mHeechu1



Series: How Much Rain Fell In Your Eyes? [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Quarantink, Romance, Single Parent Javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Or: Yuzuru has always been the one that got Kika to do things. Javier wants to know how.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: How Much Rain Fell In Your Eyes? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Monkey See, Monkey Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Srir4tu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srir4tu/gifts).



> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the forty-first prompt of this challenge: Paté.  
> This is yet another little side story for I Will Make You Walk Only On Flowers (aka, Babies Raising Babies) but it can be read without reading the actual fic. If you do want to read it, you can click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480868/chapters/38596760). This is not confirmed canon for the fic... We'll know when the fic is completed if it becomes canon or not lol.
> 
> I hope you like it!!  
> Happy reading ♥

" _Kika, come on, try a little. Just a little. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it all._ "

" _No!_ "

" _It's a sandwich! You can totally eat it! Please, please, baby._ "

" _No! Looks like playdough, I don't want it!_ "

"Am I interrupting something? Should I come back later?" 

Javier and Kika turned to look at the doorway, where Yuzuru was standing with a small smile.

"SAVE ME!" Kika scrambled to get out of the chair and ran to Yuzuru, who held his arms out to catch her as she threw herself at him. "Daddy wants to give me a playdough sandwich!"

Yuzuru lifted an eyebrow at him and Javier shook his head.

"It's a Leberwurst sandwich."

Yuzuru opened his mouth to say something, stopped for a second, and then made his way to the table, sitting down.

"Okay, Kika-chan, let's see how this tastes." With Kika sitting on his lap, he grabbed the offending sandwich and took a bite, chewing it and swallowing it. "Hmmm, that's so good! So yummy! Too bad Kika-chan doesn't want it, I'll have to finish it myself. Maybe I'll get a few crisps to go with it."

"Noooooo, gimme, gimme, it's miiiiiine, I want it!" Yuzuru sat Kika back down on her chair, grabbed a handful of crisps and put them beside her sandwich.

She instantly grabbed the sandwich and started eating it. Yuzuru smiled and brushed her fringe out of her face.

Javier looked at him in awe.

"How did you do that? I spent the last 10 minutes trying to get her to eat it and she refused."

"A magician never reveals his tricks, Javier." He leaned closer, kissing him softly. "It's easy, really" he whispered onto Javier's lips. "Monkey see, monkey do."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
